Personality Conflict
by ButterflyKai
Summary: A meister and her weapon are in Shibusen, and go through some rather difficult scenarios because of the huge difference in personality.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl With Two Weapons

Personality Conflict

Chapter 1: The Girl With Two Weapons

A girl with her long lavender hair pulled into a ponytail stood atop a tall, dark building in the middle of the night. Her red eyes reflected the smiling moon, and her blood red lips curved into a malicious smirk. She wore a red corset over a black tank top and a short, poufy black skirt was around her waist. She had knee high black boots and red and black fingerless gloves.

"Meet your doom…." She said, jumping down onto a dumpster as a creepy looking man ran by, laughing.

The girl whipped out a double bladed katana, slicing the man in half as he ran by. There was a strangled screech as he disintegrated and left nothing but a ball of lighted soul.

"There you go." The girl said, as her katana transformed into a slender girl with long black hair and blue-gray eyes. She wore a navy blue jumper over a white polo and had blue rimmed glasses on her face. She had white ankle socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"You do not need to be so reckless, Alice…." The girl said, plucking the blue soul egg out of the air, sliding it into her mouth with a grimace.

"And you don't need to be so uptight, Amy," Alice rolled her eyes.

"How do our souls resonate?" Amy sighed. Alice smirked.

"Maybe it's your sister's fault."

"Kai has no control over such things, as I do not, and hopefully…. You do not. Furthermore, you are well aware that we dislike when you keep us together when we are to transform."

"Yeah, yeah, then transform back and I'll separate you." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

Amy frowned, then transformed back into a double bladed katana, and Alice pulled them apart, holding one blade in each hand. Then, each transformed into a girl. The blade with the blue hilt turned back into Amy, while the other turned into a shorter girl with blue black hair and blue-green eyes. She wore black jeans and a black turtle neck with a silver vest. She had white sneakers on.

"Thank you." Amy said as she adjusted her glasses on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back. I have stuff to do," Alice stretched.

"Like what?" Kai asked. Alice just shot her a little glare and they ventured off into the night.

The next morning, Alice, Amy, and Kai sat in the classroom, with Sid at the front, teaching something, but Alice wasn't paying attention.

Alice was scribbling something in her notebook, humming quietly to herself. Amy was taking notes diligently. Kai was doodling absent-mindedly, her gaze occasionally drifting around the room.

"Alice!" Sid threw a piece of chalk at her, but she caught it. Her eyes scanned the chalk board.

"Ask someone who was paying attention," she smirked. Sid frowned. Amy glared at her. Kai wasn't paying attention.

"I wasn't asking a question."

Alice didn't react.

"I wanted to use you as a volunteer."

"I pass."

"I'll fail you."

"Fine." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes, standing up, going to the front of the class.

"Now, Alice is very well equipped to stalk Kishin in the night. Notice her dark clothing which allows for easy mobility."

"And notice my weapons!" Alice smirked, holding her hand out toward Amy and Kai. They exchanged glances, and Amy sighed, standing up with Kai. They transformed into the double bladed katana, flying into Alice's hand.

"Very good, Alice," Sid nodded. "Alice uses a double bladed katana that we know better as Amy and Kai. They are unique, like all weapons, but mostly because, even though they are two separate entities, they can be joined into one."

Alice pulled them apart, swinging them in a flashy fashion. "But they can also be used separately! And they don't like this, but when I keep them connected, and they transform back, they are only in one body!" Alice connected them again, and it transformed into Kai.

"Every time we transform only into one…." Kai said, looking downward, her hands clasped behind her back, "we alternate which body we are in…."

"Very good," Sid nodded. "Thank you for the demonstration."

Alice smirked as Kai transformed back into the double katana. Alice separated them, and they both transformed back into Kai and Amy.

They returned to their seats, behind Soul and Maka. Alice poked Maka on the back of the head, and Maka turned around, glaring a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what part of the book we are supposed to be in…." Alice smirked. Maka frowned and held up her book so that Alice could see the page.

"Can't you just ask Amy? She's in my study group, I know she pays attention in class…."

"Yeah, yeah, but she won't show me anything." Alice rolled her eyes.

Later that day, Alice was practicing her fighting with Amy and Kai, as separate katana, in the gym. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki came in, and watched for a moment.

"Hey!" Alice said when she noticed them. "I need a sparring partner!"

"Yahoo! I'll do it!" Black Star said, jumping up and down. Alice smirked. Black Star grabbed Tsubaki's wrist and hurried to face Alice. Tsubaki transformed into a ninjato.

Alice swung her katana in a fancy way, then took an offensive stance. Black Star smirked and charged at her, swinging the ninjato at her head, but Alice blocked with one katana and swung with the other, but Black Star flipped backward to avoid the blade.

"Hm," Maka said. "Maybe they should have gone with the kusarigama…."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, giving her a puzzling look.

"I mean that with the kusarigama, he would have two weapons, too, even if they are connected with a chain. And Alice wouldn't have any type of advantage. Because with those two blades, she can block with one and attack with the other."

"Maybe Black Star wanted to practice with the ninjato. He uses the kusarigama a lot, so maybe he was thinking about what he needed to practice with."

"You know, it's amazing how Alice can use Amy and Kai. The three of them are so different; I can't see how their souls could resonate."

Alice blocked another blow from the ninjato and this time, sweep kicked, knocking Black Star's feet out from under him. But he flipped over her, and she blocked the blade just in time. Alice swung the other katana toward him, but Tsubaki quickly transformed into the kusarigama, and he was able to block that blade, as well.

Alice smirked, connecting the katana, swinging them around, ending up in an offensive stance, smirking.

"Maybe it's like us?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head.

"Alice is confident and cocky. She is irrational and self-centered. She thinks of herself before anyone else. Amy is intelligent and focused. She thinks everything through and is very proper. And then there's Kai. She's shy and internal. She thinks of everyone else before herself and is kind of a space case. There is no way they could ever really get along."

Black Star charged at Alice again, swinging the two blades of the kusarigama from either side at Alice. In a flashy movement, Alice swung the double bladed katana, blocking both blades, and then she kicked Black Star to the ground.

Black Star glared at her, and then jumped up, charging again. Alice blocked the blades again and then pulled the katana apart, swinging them toward her opponent. He blocked them.

_Alice, that is enough,_ Amy told her. Alice rolled her eyes.

_I don't want to fight anyone if I don't have to…._ Kai said.

"You two are such babies…. Just let me finish this!" Alice roundhouse kicked Black Star, but he flipped over her, knocking her to the ground. Tsubaki became to ninjato again, and Black Star smirked, pointing it at Alice's heart.

"Ha! I am god!" Black Star cheered. Alice glared, then twisted Tsubaki out of his hand and forced him against the wall with her arm, holding one of her katana to his throat.

"Who's the goddess, now, Star boy?" Alice smirked. Black Star frowned, then held his hand out and Tsubaki zoomed toward him as a shuriken. Alice hit her away with one katana.

_I don't want to fight anymore,_ Kai said.

_Alice, you have defeated him, there is no longer a reason to fight._ Amy said. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, releasing Black Star, and then Amy and Kai transformed into their human forms.

"That was a valiant effort," Amy said to Black Star and Tsubaki as the latter returned to her human form as well.

"I would have won if you didn't cheat!" Black Star yelled, pointing at Alice dramatically.

"Cheat! I did not! You lost because I'm better than you!"

"No way! You used two weapons!"

"I found them as one!"

~Flashback~

Little Alice, probably around eight years old, was running about on the streets, laughing. A man was chasing her, waving a broom. Alice ran into a shop, hiding in a clothes rack. The man didn't enter the shop. Instead, he looked around and scowled, returning to his own shop.

Alice looked down at the locket in her hand and smirked.

"Did you steal that from that man's jewelry store?" A small Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"What is it to you?" Alice glared.

"You should not steal."

"You should not stick your nose in other people's business. Hey, this is a doll shop!"

"Yes, it is. Our aunt owns this shop."

"Our?" Alice gave her a suspicious look.

"I have the ability to transform into a double-bladed katana. When I transform back into a human, I am a different girl, a girl named Kai."

"That's cool! I'm Alice!"

"My name is Amy. When we are old enough, we are going to attend Shibusen in order to find a meister who is able to use us properly."

"Hey, I want to go there, too! Maybe I can be your meister!"

"I am sure that our souls could not possibly resonate in any way."

"What are you talking about…?" Alice stared at her, completely confused.

~End Flashback~

"We have wasted enough time here," Amy said. "Why do you four not join us for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

Personality Conflict

Chapter 2: Making Friends

So, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki went to Alice, Amy, and Kai's apartment with them.

Now, Alice, Amy, and Kai are not new to Shibusen, but they had never had anyone over because they had never had a need or opportunity to have people over.

"I'm not so sure I want to put anything Alice makes in my mouth…." Soul remarked. Alice laughed.

"I don't cook! What do you think I am?"

"Kai does all of our cooking and cleaning," Amy said matter-of-factly. Kai nodded.

"That doesn't seem fair," Maka said.

"It is," Kai said quickly. "Because neither of them can cook, and Amy is too busy studying to clean, and Alice…. Well, she just won't."

"Well, maybe they should make the time to."

"Really, it's better this way…." Kai said. With that, Kai began to cook, leaving everyone else in the living room of the apartment.

"You guys know Death the Kid, the Shinigami's son, right?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Black Star said. "He's really weird."

"He's obsessed with symmetry…." Soul added.

"Interesting…."

"Why?" Black Star asked.

"No reason!" Alice laughed. Amy glared at her.

"Aw, come on!"

"No, I really shouldn't say anything!"

"You can't do that to me!"

"I just did!" Alice hit him upside the head.

"Hey! You can't hit me!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"I just did." Alice smirked.

"Fine, let's see who's stronger! No weapons!"

"No way am I letting you wreck my apartment!"

"Then you shouldn't have hit me!"

Maka got up and went into the kitchen, sighing.

"I can't put up with their fighting…." Maka said, leaning against the counter, watching Kai stir something in a pot.

"You get used to it…." Kai said. "When you live with Alice and Amy, there is an argument over pretty much everything. They are complete opposites."

"Then how did you end up together?"

~Flashback~

Kai was in front of Shibusen, staring up at the dramatic building. Alice came up to her.

"I'm looking for a girl named Amy." Alice said. "She turns into a double bladed katana. You're a weapon, do you know where I can find her?"

Kai turned to Alice.

"I'm Kai, Amy is who I will become after I turn into a double bladed katana. I remember you…."

"Oh, yeah, Amy did tell me about you! So, so, will you be my weapon?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Um…. I really think that Amy should make that decision…. I'm not very good at making decisions…."

"Come on, come on, I have an idea!"

"Um…."

"I know it will help you two!"

"Alright…. I don't think she'll mind…." Kai nodded.

~End Flashback~

"After that, when we started training, Alice pulled us apart. Amy was really upset that she would do that, but then when we transformed, we were each in our own bodies, together."

"Wow, so Alice helped you, then?"

"I like to think that. But Alice always says that it was to get on Amy's nerves and because she wanted two katana."

"I never see you three with anyone else…."

"That's because people are either scared of Alice, intimidated by Amy, or think I'm weird. Or any combination of the three."

"So, aside from each other, you don't really have any friends."

"I guess you could say that…."

"Well, you have friends, now!" Maka smiled, and Kai did, too.

"That's nice of you to say."

"Well, you three really are nice. And everyone deserves a good friend. Look at Soul and Black Star. They are best friends."

"Yeah. You know, honestly, I think that maybe Alice has a thing for him…. She usually doesn't talk to boys because she thinks that girls are far superior."

Maka laughed. Kai giggled slightly.

After eating the vegetable stew that Kai had made, Maka and Amy started discussing school. Black Star and Soul were arguing with Alice about withholding information, and Tsubaki stood in the kitchen as Kai did the dishes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Tsubaki asked. Kai nodded.

"Okay…. You three have a very nice apartment…."

"Thank you…."

"You can't just ask us a question and then not tell us why!" Black Star glared at Alice.

"I can do whatever I want!" Alice smirked.

"Gah! What makes you think that!"

"This is my apartment! And you can't do anything to make me tell!"

After Kai finished the dishes, and the others returned to their own apartments, Alice pranced into the living room where Amy and Kai sat, both reading.

"Guess what I found out!" Alice sang, sitting next to Kai, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Amy glared at her.

"What…?" Kai asked skeptically.

"Your heart's desire is crazy!" Alice smirked. Kai blushed.

"What...what are you talking about…?"

"Oh please, we know all about your little crush…."

Kai just blushed again.

"Leave her alone, Alice. She is not bothering you about Black Star."

"What?" Alice stood up, glaring at Amy. "What about Black Star!"

"You know exactly what I am referring to."

"You are so stupid! Black Star is an idiot!"

"I will not discuss this further." Amy stood up, taking her book, and went into a bedroom. Alice glared after her, then sat down again, smirking at Kai.

"I only asked so that you would know…."

"But….how did you know about…?"

"Oh please, Kai, I know these things. I see where your eyes wander when you are doodling in class."

Kai just blushed.

"And here's the thing, Maka and friends know him." Alice smirked.

"What's the catch…?" Kai asked skeptically.

"Catch?" Alice laughed.

"Alice, it's you. There is always a catch."

"True. So, I can get you together with him, if you do something for me…."

"As expected…." Kai closed her book, putting it on the coffee table. "But what if I don't want you to set us up?"

"Um, you like him, don't you?" Alice gave her a confused look.

"Well, of course…. But that doesn't mean that I want you to meddle in his life…. What if it makes him upset?"

"You care way too much about how other people feel…."

"I don't want him to be hurt…."

"So you'd rather live life, admiring him from afar?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Yeah, well, I won't let you do that."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything!"

"Unfortunately, I didn't. But I will. And then, you will owe me. And I will remind you of that constantly until you repay the debt."

"But I don't want you to do anything, Alice!" But Alice had already gone into her room and locked the door. Kai sighed, retreating to her own room.

The next morning, as the meisters and weapons rubbed their sleepy eyes, dragging their feet into their classroom, Kai was wide awake, looking around nervously, jumping at every sound.

"What is wrong with you…?" Alice grumbled as they took their seats behind Maka and Soul.

"What did you do?" Kai asked nervously.

"Shut up!" Alice folded her arms on the table and buried her face. "It's too early in the morning!"

"Kai, there is no reason to be suspicious," Amy said. "You are well aware that Alice cannot function in the morning."

"You shut up, too!" Alice snapped, not lifting her head.

"Ha!" Black Star turned and pointed to her and smirked. "While you lay there, I am proving how I'm stronger! Yahoo!"

"Shut up, you stupid, pointy-headed outcast!" Alice growled, still not looking up at anyone.

"Hey!" Black Star glared. Sid came in, settling the class. Kai looked around nervously.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Trick

Personality Conflict

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Trick

"Would you calm down?" Alice smirked, once class had gone on enough for her to wake up. She watched Kai's nervous movements, smirking in satisfaction.

"No, I won't…. I know you did something…." Kai suddenly stopped looking around hectically and stared at Death the Kid [hence forth referred to as Death, because unlike the anime and manga, I call him Death, so deal].

"I didn't do anything….yet…." Alice smirked.

"Alice," Sid sighed. "Try to pay attention."

"I'm paying attention!" Alice said, glaring.

"I meant to the lesson!"

"All you said was to pay attention, and I am! I am paying attention to Kai freaking out!"

"And why would Kai be freaking out?" Sid glared.

"I don't know." Alice smirked and shrugged. Black Star laughed.

"You got in trouble!"

"Black Star! You will join Alice in detention after class!"

"Ha!" Alice pointed and laughed. "You got detention!"

"So did you!" Black Star glared. "And it's your fault!"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's enough!" Sid said. "Now, let's get back to our lesson."

"Good job…." Soul sighed. "Now we can't play basketball after school…."

"It's her fault…." Black Star sent a glare back at Alice, who was busy watching Kai frantically look around.

"But now we're down a player…."

"Find someone else. Or better, wait 'til I'm done in detention."

"No way, it'll be too late, then. We'll just play tomorrow."

"Whatever…."

When class was over, Amy turned, glaring, to Alice and Kai.

"You two caused a disruption in class today." Amy said.

"Yeah?" Alice smirked.

"I will not tolerate that sort of behavior. Kai, you must come to the library with me to catch up on what you missed due to your….short attention span."

Amy grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled her to the library. Alice smirked, waving sneakily.

"But she's planning something! Or she did something!"

"She did not, Kai, not calm down. You need to study."

Alice and Black Star were the only students left in the room. Sid glared at them.

"It's her fault!" Black Star said, glaring.

"It is not!" Alice stuck her tongue out at him again. "He got himself here all on his own!"

"She started it, though!"

"Silence, both of you!" Sid said. Alice and Black Star glared at each other.

"Now, I want both of you to sit here and write a three page essay on our lesson today."

They both stared at him blankly.

"There was a lesson today?" They asked, then glared at each other again. Sid sighed.

"Just write." He slapped a small stack of paper on the desk and handed them each a pencil. Then, he made the mistake of leaving the classroom.

Kai and Amy were in the library, going over the lesson. Amy had taken some pity on Kai, because the latter is naïve enough to be subject to Alice's tricks.

Then, Death came in and sat at the table next to theirs. Kai stared for a moment, her face red. Amy shook her head.

"I just have to make sure Alice didn't do anything…." Kai muttered, her blush deepening. Amy glared.

"You are such a child, Kai…."

Kai stood up and timidly approached Death.

"Um…. Hi…."

"Hello. You're one of the katana that Alice uses, aren't you?" Death asked, seeming only half interested. Kai nodded.

"The two of you have great symmetry," Death smiled, and Kai blushed even more.

"Yeah…. Well…. About Alice…. She didn't say or do anything to you…. Did she?"

"No," Death gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"No reason…. She's just crazy…. Oh, look at my wrist, bye." And Kai hurried back to Amy, holding up a book to hide her face. Amy frowned.

"She didn't do anything…." Kai said.

"I told you that she did not do anything."

"But why would she let me think that?"

"She told you that she did not do anything. Alice is very reckless and irrational and foolish, but she is extremely clever. She knew that you would be nervous to the point of asking Death if she had done anything. Therefore, she simply told you that she was going to do something, but, in fact, did nothing. She has performed the ultimate trick on you, Kai." Amy shook her head.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, but you simply did not want to listen."

"We have to leave…."

"I have not yet finished explaining this lesson to you."

"We can finish it at home." Kai hurriedly rushed out of the library, Amy not far behind.

That night, Alice, Kai, and Amy stood in an alley.

"Are you sure that you remembered the location correctly?" Amy asked skeptically.

"I'm sure," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I hear something…." Kai said, taking a step back. A little boy stepped into the alley. Alice smirked.

"Aw, is Kai afraid of a little kid?"

The boy smirked and transformed into a huge porcupine. Kai gasped and hid behind Amy. Amy frowned and the two transformed into the double blade katana. Alice smirked.

"Bring it, spiky." Alice charged the porcupine and it curled into a ball, bearing its poisonous spines. Alice stopped, glaring at the beast. She looked around.

_How can we beat it if it stays like that…?_ Kai asked nervously.

"Get it to bear its soft underbelly," Alice smirked.

_And how exactly do you plan on doing that, Alice?_ Amy sighed. Alice smirked and picked up a broken pipe that was conveniently lying on the ground. She threw it at the beast, and it roared, but held its position.

There was a bang, and the beast was flung toward Alice, who ducked, sliding away from it, turning to look at the felled beast. Its furry stomach was exposed, so Alice yanked the katana apart, swinging them dramatically, then slicing the beast's stomach with both blades, leaving a bulbous, floating soul egg.

Alice connected the blades, and it transformed into Amy. Amy turned to Alice, frowning.

"You did not even look at those who came to our rescue."

"And almost killed us!" Alice glared. Amy turned to see Death, Liz, and Patty standing there expectantly.

"Thank you," Amy said. "Your aid was appreciated, and you deserve this soul."

"No way!" Alice said, glaring at Death.

"Your gratitude is appreciated," Death said. "But we have more souls than you, so you can have this one."

"What?" Liz frowned.

"That's right! This was supposed to be our mission, anyway!" Alice said, pushing Amy toward the soul. Amy frowned.

"Your symmetry is amazing," Death said to Amy. "You and your sister are even the same size when you are not in your weapon form."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz glared. Death ignored her.

"Thank you," Amy said.

"Hurry and eat it!" Alice pushed Amy toward the soul. Amy glared at her, taking the soul and swallowing it.

"That should have been ours," Liz grumbled, crossing her arms.

"It is interesting that the two of you can be in one body," Death said.

"We were born that way," Amy said.

"We'd love to stay and chat," Liz said, "But we can't. We have to go, come on!" Liz pulled Death away.

"Bye!" Patty waved cheerfully.

Amy turned to Alice and frowned, transforming back into her weapon form. Alice pulled the katana apart, and they turned into Kai and Amy. Kai was blushing.

"Death saved me from a giant porcupine…." She said.

"Yes, and we gave us the soul egg that was rightfully Liz and Patty's. Now, we must get back home," Amy said. Alice sighed, then smirked.

"So, you fell for my ultimate trick, huh, Kai?"

Kai didn't say anything, she just blushed. Alice laughed.

"How was detention with Black Star?" Kai asked after a while. Alice glared at her.

"I had to write an essay, and it's all your fault," Alice snapped.

"My fault?"

"Yeah! If you hadn't been so worked up, I wouldn't have gotten in trouble!"

"Do not blame your problems on others, Alice," Amy sighed.

"Meh…." Alice glared. "Anyway, my plan worked! Kai spoke to Death, didn't she?"

"It was embarrassing…." Kai said, her face turning red.

"But now he knows that you are alive!"

"He knows I'm weird…."

"No escaping that, Kai." Alice smirked.

The girls went back to their apartment. The next morning, as everyone was waiting for class to begin, Death approached Amy and Kai.


	4. Chapter 4:  Aftermath

Personality Conflict

Chapter 4: Aftermath

"D-death…." Kai stuttered, blushing.

"Good morning. I apologize that we could not continue our conversation last night," Death said. "I wanted to get to know you a little better, since the two of you have such amazing symmetry. I wanted to know if you would join me for dinner tonight."

"I am sorry, Death," Amy said. "But with the exam approaching, we must spend our time studying, not socializing."

"Amy…." Kai muttered, sending her a desperate glance. Amy sighed.

"Very well, I suppose that since we must eat to survive anyway, there is no harm in sharing a meal with others. There is one condition, though."

"Yes?" Death asked.

"You must come to our apartment because I do not intend to waste my time outside of it."

"That's fine. Liz, Patty, and I will come over at 8 o'clock."

"8?" Alice smirked. "Why, Kai, isn't that your favorite number?"

Kai blushed.

"8 is perfectly symmetrical, which is what sets it apart from all other numbers," Death smiled. Kai nodded, blushing.

"Alright, everyone in their seats," Sid said, coming into the room.

"Why would you say that, Alice?" Kai asked. Alice smirked.

"You owe me, Kai…." Alice yawned and used her book as a pillow.

"You will have to stay up later than usual, Kai, if they do not leave promptly following dinner," Amy informed her. Kai nodded, sighing, a slight smile on her face.

Now, if you do not know Alice very well, which I am guessing that you do not, you would not realize that she is not sleeping, even though her head is resting on her book and her eyes are closed, and her breathing is heavy.

No, Alice Idiyona Smith is not sleeping. She is plotting. She is running various scenarios through her mind, and imagining ways in which to manipulate them, and the people involved in them. Alice Smith is a sneaky, conniving little girl with a hidden agenda. She does not plan on studying tonight, as Amy fully intends on her doing. Instead, Alice plans on doing one of the things she does best: wreaking havoc and inducing chaotic panic. Unbeknownst to Kai and Amy, Alice has already begun manipulating them into her plot.

If you are not very familiar with Amy, which I am assuming you are not, you would not realize that she is, in fact, not taking notes on the current lesson, even though she is watching Sid's every move and scribbling frantically in the note book before her.

Alas, Amelia Veronica Satou is not taking notes, or even paying attention to the class. She is writing a letter. Now, even if you did know Amy very well, as Kai and Alice do, you would never guess that she is only pretending to pay attention. Of course, Amy is very smart, and already knows the entire lesson. She is writing a letter to a friend she had a very long time ago. A friend she never told anyone about. A friend with whom she was in love. This friend is blissfully unaware of Amy's deep affection. This is Amy's one secret struggle: that the one she loves cares not for her the way she does for him.

Since you, I am pretty certain, are not very well acquainted with Kai, you would not realize that she is not doodling pointless doodles, even though she is not looking at the notebook in which her pencil glides over, marking the page.

On the contrary, Kairi Misaki Satou is not doodling randomly. She is day dreaming, and her pencil is sketching her fantasy onto the page before her. Now, this does not seem very strange for Kai, unless you consider the fact that she had lost the ability to actually day dream years ago, when her heart was broken in a very traumatic episode that shall not be explained because it caused far too much pain. Alice and Amy were well aware of the fact that Kai could no longer day dream, because when she would stare off into space, she would not have a story when she snapped out of it, she simply sighed and turned away. But today, in anticipation of 8 o'clock that evening, somehow, Kai's ability to day dream had returned.

Now, since you did not know these things before reading the above paragraphs, I can say now that you do know Alice Idiyona Smith, you are familiar with Amelia Veronica Satou, and that you are acquainted with Kairi Misaki Satou. And, now that you have been informed of these things, you will be able to understand the oddity of the events that immediately follow….

Alice suddenly stood up, looked around the classroom, and raised her hand. Sid noticed, and sighed.

"Yes, Alice…?"

"If kishin are people who have eaten the souls of humans," Alice said seriously. "Then how are our weapons not considered kishin?"

"Um…. I don't really understand…."

"After all, didn't kishin start out as people, too? So then what separates these weapons from the kishin?"

There was a gasp that went through the room, and Sid stared at her. Amy even looked up from the letter she was writing in order to stare at her meister.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I think everyone is still letting it sink in that you are actually not only participating in class, but that you have actually asked a relevant question…."

Alice just waited patiently.

"And she is being patient…." Amy muttered to Kai. Kai turned to her, shocked.

"Did you just speak out of term during class?"

Amy shrugged, returning to her letter.

"Alice," Sid said, still not fully believing what had happened. "Kishin have eaten the souls of innocent people. When your weapons eat a kishin soul, the soul they eat is no longer than of a human, and certainly not innocent. So, when they eat a kishin soul, it doesn't turn them into a kishin because a kishin eats only the souls of the innocent."

"Oh…. But what if a person is forced to, or accidentally eats an innocent soul? Then do they become a kishin, even though it was an accident?"

"Um…. I don't think that has ever happened…."

"What if it did?"

"Well, then I guess it would depend on their intent…."

"Oh…." Alice paid attention for the remainder of the class. She didn't take notes, but she paid attention.

Amy sighed once her letter was written, and did not pay attention at all. She twirled her hair around her finger and scribbled in her notebook.

"Amy…?" Kai asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kai stared at her. "Did you just say….'yeah'? And use a conjunction?"

"What of it?" Amy sighed, glancing at her. Kai just shook her head and turned to Alice, who was paying close attention.

"Alice, I think something is wrong with Amy…."

Alice just sent her a small glare. Kai stared for a moment.

When class let out, Kai followed Alice and Amy back to their apartment.

"Alice, Amy, what's wrong with you?" Kai asked nervously.

"Nothing," both girls said.

"No, that is wrong. I need to take you to the nurse. You have been acting weird all day…."

"I am not acting weird," Alice said seriously, unlocking their apartment door.

"Yeah, geez, lay off, Kai. You're way too nervous," Amy smirked.

"No way!" Kai grabbed their wrists. "I am taking you to the nurse to see what's wrong with you."

"Kai, you are acting extremely foolish," Alice sighed.

"Don't pull me like that!" Amy said. But Kai didn't listen. She took them to Medusa [who is still the nurse at the time this story is taking place].

"Excuse me, but there is something horribly wrong with my sister and meister."

"What seems to be the problem?" Medusa asked sweetly.

"Nothing!" Amy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We are in near perfect health," Alice added.

"See!"

"I'm sorry, I don't see anything wrong with them…." Medusa said.

"Okay, this is Amelia Satou," Kai pushed Amy toward Medusa. Amy squirmed.

"Amy is one of the top students and is very proper and never gets in trouble and is practically perfect in every way."

"Heh, I know!" Amy smirked, flipping her hair.

"You are such a child…." Alice sighed.

"And this…." Kai pulled Alice so that she was next to Amy. "Is Alice Smith, one of the worst students and is very reckless and irresponsible."

"I see…." Medusa just gave her a confused look.

"Alice and Amy can't stand each other, and now they are acting like each other! The complete opposite of their personalities!"

"I see…." Medusa considered this. "Girls, would you mind spending the night here?" Medusa smiled sweetly.

"I see no need for such ridiculous measures," Alice said firmly.

"Yeah!" Amy whined. "And we have people coming over tonight!"

"Oh, that's right…. Death is coming over for dinner…." Kai said.

"Looks like you'll have to go this date alone, Kai!" Amy smirked.

"No, no, he wanted to find out about us, Amy, not just me. You can't have symmetry if there is only one of us…."

"I guess that you will just have to explain this situation to Death and cancel," Alice said. "You really should be spending this time studying, anyway."

"Stop saying things that make you seem smart!" Kai said in frustration. She turned to Medusa. "If you knew them, this would be driving you crazy…."

"I'm sure it's very difficult. I will keep them here over night, and I will look into their files to check out their normal personalities."

"Thank you…."

"Has anything happened in the last 24 hours that is out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah," Amy said, "Someone actually wanted to hang out with and get to know Kai!" Amy laughed. Kai stared at her, hurt.

"That was very immature, Amy." Alice glared, crossing her arms. Kai turned and left, fighting back her tears.


	5. Chapter 5:  Poison

Personality Conflict

Chapter 5: Poison

Kai, after crying for about an hour, went and found Death, and, blushing deeply, told him that Amy and Alice were both sick, and therefore, they would have to meet another day. Death was understanding, but Kai was still very embarrassed and upset.

Meanwhile, both Amy and Alice were refusing to let Medusa come near them with syringes in order to 'take blood samples'.

"No way!" Amy said, glaring. "You aren't going to poke me with one of those evil things!"

"I find this highly unnecessary," Alice said. "And therefore, I cannot allow you to remove any of my bodily fluids."

Under normal circumstances, it would have been Amy saying that. All three girls are very afraid of needles. But each reacts differently. Kai passes out at the mere sight of a medical needle, whereas the normal Alice acts out and throws a tantrum, and the normal Amy tries to reason with the medical professional that it is simply not necessary.

"Fine," Medusa sighed, putting her syringe back into her cabinet. "But how will I find out what is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with us," Alice said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with me," Amy smirked. "I don't know about here, though."

Alice simply glared.

"Kai seems to think that there is something wrong with the two of you…." Medusa sighed again, smiling sweetly at the girls.

"Well, if she does believe that…." Alice considered.

"Oh, come on! You know she is only acting like this cuz she gets too worked up over everything!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"We have to consider her beliefs. Now, what could have happened to us within the past 24 hours that did not happen to Kai?"

"I don't know, we're always together."

"What is that?" Medusa pointed to Amy's arm, were there was a small scratch that looked kind of infected.

"Get it off!" Amy started to freak out.

"Calm down, Amy…." Alice sighed. "It is a small scratch. Kai will put some peroxide and a bandage on it, and you will survive."

"You have one, too…." Medusa said, somewhat interested. Alice looked down at her arm, which, sure enough, had an identical injury. Alice stared at it.

"I know what has happened; we no longer require your services." Alice said firmly, grabbing Amy's hand and led her out of the nurse's office. Medusa sighed, plopping down in her chair, disappointed.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Amy whined, squirming.

"I know why Kai is nervous."

"Because she's a paranoid ball of nerves?" Amy smirked.

"Do not act like a child, Amy. We both have some mysterious infection. Kai must not be infected."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We should inform Kai and have her dress these wounds. Perhaps they will heal and Kai will be eased."

"Whatever. Let's just go, I'm hungry."

"I am sure that Kai has prepared a meal."

Amy and Alice headed toward their apartment, and when they arrived, Kai had made a meal.

"Are you fixed?" Kai asked cautiously when they came in.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Amy smirked, plopping into a chair. Alice glared at her.

"We have some type of infection," Alice showed Kai her injured arm.

"Oh, dear…. Didn't the nurse fix it up for you?"

"No, she wanted to take samples of our blood."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I'll bandage them up for you…."

"As I expect you to do." Alice nodded. Kai went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. She dabbed peroxide on each of their wounds, and then wrapped them in gauze tightly.

"Now maybe you should get some rest," Kai said, still nervous.

"Rest?" Amy scoffed.

"Kai may be right. It is important to take proper care of our bodies, especially in our current, infected state." Alice remarked.

"Okay, that is seriously weird…." Kai shook her head, going into her room.

The next day was Saturday, and the girls had a mission. But Alice and Amy were still acting opposite of their personalities.

The situation became even more complicated when they learned that the mission was with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"With you?" Amy, Alice, and Black Star all glared at each other.

"Hey!" Black Star said. "I thought you were the one who hated me!" He pointed to Alice, who glared.

"You are a foolish and reckless meister with very little common sense…."

"And you're loud, annoying, and think you're so cool!" Amy stuck her tongue out at him. Kai sighed.

"They have some weird infection that made them act like each other…." Kai told Tsubaki.

"Oh…. So Alice, who never liked Black Star still dislikes him, and Amy, who had no opinion, now dislikes him because she is thinking like Alice…."

"Pretty much…. So what kind of kishin is this that it needs two teams?"

"I'm not sure…. It's supposed to be a pair of kishin, though."

"Oh, so we won't have to worry about who gets to eat it, huh?"

"Yes."

And they set off to find this pair of kishin. Amy and Blck Star argued the whole way about which team would be able to take down a kishin first.

"No way!" Amy rolled her eyes. "There's three of us!"

"Yeah, but Tsubaki has tons of different weapons! She can do more! And, I can fight without her!"

"Alice can fight without us better than you can fight with Tsubaki!"

"Do not include me in your foolish disagreements!" Alice said firmly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You'll see," she smirked at Black Star. "When we find these kishin, Kai, Alice, and I will destroy them before you even get a chance to decide which weapon Tsubaki should be! See, we don't have to waste the time of deciding because we only have one form!"

"Yeah, but you can't do as much!"

"You're just jealous!"

"No way, you are!"

"Shut up, you pointy haired freak!

"You shut up, four eyes!"

"I can't wait until they're normal again…." Kai muttered. "It is so weird watching them act so….not normal…."

"You know, this kind of shows how similar they are, even if they have such different personalities." Tsubaki said. Kai considered this for a minute, and nodded.

"I see what you mean. They are going to be pretty mad when they are back to normal, though…."

The group found out that the kishin they sought were in a small town, in which the kishin happened to be controlling. The locals who would tell them anything, told them that they had ransacked the town a few months ago, and demanded labor and money. Those who fought back, or were unable to oblige, were killed. Fear was what kept the locals from doing anything about it, until one escaped and sent word to Shibusen before being caught and killed.

The group asked where the kishin could be found, and they were told that there was a library, which used to be the center of the town, being the biggest and best building there, within which the kishin had made their home.

And so, this library is where our group headed.

"We had better enter prepared," Alice told Amy and Kai, who nodded and transformed into the double bladed katana. Alice pulled them apart.

"That's a good idea," Tsubaki told Black Star, who simply held out his hand, and Tsubaki transformed into the kusarigama. Then, Black Star kicked down the door.

"Alright, kishin! You're mine!"

Two little girls stood there, looking up at them which huge, innocent white eyes.

"Where are the kishin?" Black Star asked.

The girls glanced at each other, then smiled evilly and their hands turned into metal blades, and they each thrust them toward one of the meisters, who both jumped to the side in order to avoid the blades.

_What's with kishin being little kids!_ Amy asked.

_Maybe it's a new fad…?_ Kai offered half-heartedly.

"This is not the proper time to be joking," Alice said seriously, slicing one of the blades off of the girl nearer to her. Black Star had done the same to the other.

_You aren't really going to hurt them, are you?_ Kai asked nervously.

_It's us or them, sis,_ Amy said.

_But they're just kids. They can't be older than seven…._

_But they are kishin! They are going to stab us! Don't you see the swords coming out of their arms!_

_I just can't think it's right to hurt a little kid, especially kill them…._

_They aren't kids, Kai, they're kishin. You have to separate the two!_

"Amy is correct, Kai," Alice said, flipping backward to avoid the blade that was swung at her. "They are no longer young children. They have become kishin."

Alice blocked the little girl's blade with one katana and round house kicked her into a bookshelf. The girl glared and stood up, her blade hand becoming longer and serrated.

_This doesn't look good…._ Amy said.

_Really?_ Kai replied, a bit sarcastically. _Which part? The extremely dangerous knife hand, or the fact that we are going to have to kill a little kid?_

_I'm gonna say the knife hand…. I don't know if we can resist being sawed, sis…._


End file.
